1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a child containment assembly having an inflatable construction capable of being selectively disposable into an expanded or collapsed position for use or storage, respectively. A wall assembly and additional operative components associated therewith are cooperatively structured to allow for multiple uses including, but not limited to, an indoor/outdoor contained play area, a resting or sleeping area, a splash pool or wash basin, as well as a support platform usable as a changing or dressing area for a child. Dependent on an intended use of the containment assembly, it is disposable in either a first or second operative position.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, there have been numerous types of inflatable objects, such as balloons, simulated furniture, sporting equipment, and flotation devices. More recently, inflatable structures and features have been incorporated into play pens for children. However, current inflatable play pen structures have limited utility in that they serve the narrow purpose of providing a confining area for a child to play or possibly sleep. It would therefore be beneficial to provide an inflatable child containment assembly that is structured for additional uses. For instance, it would be a benefit for such a containment assembly to readily provide for a structurally sound changing area, which would be extremely convenient given that makeshift changing areas are often unsafe or uncomfortable. It would also be advantageous for an inflatable child containment assembly to be structured for use as a splash pool, which would eliminate the need for a consumer to separately purchase both a play pen and a splash pool, while providing the added convenience of portability. Likewise, it would be beneficial for such a child containment assembly to be further structured for use as a wash basin.
It would also be an advantage for such an assembly to include structural features that provide for additional child comfort. For example, it would be an advantage to provide an inflatable structure for supporting the child's head in any one of the aforementioned uses. It would be a further advantage to provide a cushioning structure that supports the child's entire body and that also serves to keep the child dry. It would also be beneficial to control the temperature of the assembly for additional child comfort.
It would be a further benefit to include various safety features in such an inflatable child containment assembly. For example, it would be advantageous for such an assembly to maintain sufficient structural integrity even when partially deflated so as to avoid collapsing onto the children contained therein.